High School AU Alphabet Drabbles
by ashli101
Summary: "Dean, it's against the laws of physics for someone to crawl out of a television." A drabble for every letter of the alphabet. High School AU!


**Wow, ok so this is my first Supernatural fic. So the way this thing works is: I write a short little drabble for every letter of the alphabet. There will be a few letters every chapter. They are just a completely random assortment; I'm not even sure what I'm writing. Some will be related to each other, some won't; I'll probably jump from year to year, but they will be High School AU! Ok here we go. DESTIEL AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape or form.**

**A for Accident**

_Senior Year_

Cas can't really remember the crash. All he knows is that one second Dean was asking him if he wanted to eat at some place that had just opened in town called 'The Burger Joint", and then his head is spinning and he is on something soft, like grass, and there's a panicked voice.

"You're bleeding," Dean says, his voice cracking.

There are black dots dancing in Cas' vision and he doesn't have the strength to keep himself up anymore. He leans heavily against Dean's chest and buries his face into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Cas murmurs, breath hot against Dean's neck.

"Never," he hears him whisper before the darkness drags him under.

Cas wakes up to the beeping of a monitor and a warm hand entwining with his own. As his eyes adjust, he sees that it's Dean's. His brain feels fuzzy and he isn't sure whether he is still dreaming or not. Under the ultra-bright hospital lights, he can see the crease between Dean's eyebrows as he frowns at him, concerned. He could count every one of the freckles on his cheeks; trace the exact shape of his jaw. Seeing him so clearly makes Cas' head spin.

"You're beautiful," he tells Dean.

"You lost more blood than I thought," Dean says, shaking his head. But he's not frowning anymore, and his face is flushed red. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

Dean's hand never does leave his.

**B for Balthazar**

_Junior year _

Dean runs across the lawn to the shelter of Bobby's front porch, trying to shield his school stuff from the rain. It's pouring so hard he is already drenched. He pushes through the front door while pulling off his boots, and pauses at what he sees. Cas is sprawled on the couch, which is a pretty common sight; he practically lives with the Winchester's and their Uncle Bobby now. But it's the fact that he's spooning pomegranate seeds into mouth and occasionally making pained noises that throws him. Castiel Novak, a boy who has eaten nothing but takeout and microwavable meals in the six years Dean has known him, eating _pomegranate?_ Naturally, Dean has to ask, "What?"

"Balthazar broke up with me," Cas moans miserably, dropping more of the fruit into his mouth.

"So you're eating pomegranate?" Dean laughs, which is kind of dick-ish, but he'd never liked Balthazar anyway, with his stupid fake accent and holier-than-thou attitude. _Not _because he's jealous. Not at all.

"There was no 'comfort food', so I had to settle," Cas sighs.

**C for Cinema- **

_Freshman Year_

"Maybe we could go see a movie?" Cas suggests. Dean shakes his head vigorously.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried to watch a movie? You looked way too far into it and I had to cry myself to sleep?"

Dean had been excited to show Cas his first horror movie, so he had picked 'The Ring'. He realised his mistake later on in the night while they were trying to get to sleep, Dean lying in his bed and Cas on a mattress on the floor, which was kind of a permanent fixture in his room now.

"Dean, could that be based on a true story?" "Dean, it's against the laws of physics for someone to crawl out of a television." "Dean, we saw the video, are we going to die in seven days?" "Dean, I can't die, there's a math test next week." "Dean, Dean?"

**Phew, it's done. I did it. I started my first SPN story. Well I hope you liked it! I will try to update with more letters of the alphabet soon!**


End file.
